wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Demon Ruchu
Błyskawiczny "Continental" w drodze z Paryża do Madrytu pędził co sił w tłokach. Pora była już późna, śródnocna, czas słotny, deszczowy. Mokre bicze dżdżu chłostały oświetlone jasno szyby i rozbryzgiwały się na szkle w łzawe różańce kropel. Skąpane w ulewie kadłuby wagonów połyskiwały pod światło przydrożnych latarń niby wilgne pancerze, wyrzygiwały rynnami pluszczącą wodę. Od czarnych ich ciał szedł w przestrzeń głuchy postęk, zmieszany rozhowor kół, potrącających się zderzaków, tratowanych bez litości szyn. Zapamiętały w obiegu łańcuch wozów budził w ciszy nocy uśpione echa, wywabiał zamarłe po lasach głosy, cucił drzemiące stawy. Podnosiły się jakieś ciężkie, senne powieki, otwierały w przerażeniu jakieś duże oczy i trwały tak w lęku. A pociąg mknął dalej w wichurze wiatru, w tańcu jesiennym liści, wlokąc za sobą wydłużoną tuleję wirów wstrząśniętego powietrza, leniwo wieszających się na tyłach dymów, kopciu i sadzy, pędził dalej bez tchu, rzucając poza siebie krwawe wspomnienie iskier i węgłowych odmiotów... W jednym z przedziałów klasy pierwszej, wciśnięty w kąt między ścianą wozu a poduszką oparcia, drzemał mężczyzna przeszło czterdziestoletni, o silnej, herkulicznej niemal budowie ciała. Stłumione światło lampy, przecedzające się z trudem przez zaciągnięty ciemnik, oświecało twarz starannie ogoloną, podłużną, z grymasem zaciętości wkoło wąskich ust. Był sam; nikt nie przerywał sennego dumania. Ciszę zamkniętego wnętrza przekreślał chyba tylko stukot kół pod podłogą lub pełgotanie gazu w palniku. Czerwony kolor pluszowych poduszek rozpościerał wkoło duszny, parny ton, który działał nasennie jak narkoza. Miękki, ustępliwy pod palcami meszek materii ściszał odgłosy, głuszył gruchot szyn, uginał się posłuszną falą pod naciskiem ciężaru. Przedział zdawał się pogrążony w głębokim uśpieniu; drzemały zasunięte na kółkach firanki, wahały się sennym ruchem zielone siatki, rozpięte pod powałą. Ukołysany miarowym ruchem wagonu podróżny przechylił znużoną głowę na wezgłowie i śnił. Wypuszczona z rąk książka ześliznęła się z kolan i upadła na podłogę; na oprawce z delikatnej, ciemnoszafranowej skórki widniał tytuł: Wichrowate linie, obok wybite pieczęcią nazwisko właściciela: Tadeusz Szygoń... W jakiejś chwili śpiący poruszył się niespokojnie, otworzył oczy i powiódł nimi po otoczeniu: na moment odbił się na twarzy wyraz zdumienia i wysiłek orientacji; podróżny jakby nie mógł zrozumieć, gdzie i dlaczego się tu znalazł. Lecz już zawitał na wargi uśmiech pobłażliwej rezygnacji; mocna, nerwista ręka podniosła się gestem nakazującym zaniechanie, kurczowy grymas ust przeszedł w znak zniechęcenia i lekceważącej pogardy. Zapadł z powrotem w stan półsenny... Na korytarzu wagonu ozwały się czyjeś kroki; szarpnięte drzwi odsunęły się i do przedziału wszedł konduktor: - Proszę o bilet. Szygoń nie drgnął, nie dał znaku życia. Funkcjonariusz sądząc, że śpi, przystąpił i ujął go za ramię: - Przepraszam pana - proszę o bilet. Podróżny spojrzał błędnie na intruza: - Bilet? - ziewnął niedbale. - Nie mam go jeszcze. - Dlaczego pan nie kupił na stacji? - Nie wiem. - Zapłaci pan za to karę. - Ka-arę? Tak - dorzucił sennie - zapłacę. - Skąd pan jedzie? Z Paryża? - Nie wiem. Konduktor oburzył się: - Jak to nie wie pan? Łaskawy pan kpi sobie ze mnie. Któż ma wiedzieć? - Mniejsza o to. Przypuśćmy, że wsiadłem w Paryżu. - Dokąd mam zatem wystawić bilet? - Jak najdalej. Konduktor popatrzył uważnie na pasażera: - Mogę panu dać bilet tylko do Madrytu; tam może pan przesiąść się w dowolnym kierunku. - Wszystko jedno - machnął obojętnie ręką. - Byle tylko jechać. - Bilet wręczę panu dopiero później. Muszę go wpierw wystawić i obliczyć cenę wraz z karą. - Dobrze, dobrze. Uwagę Szygonia przykuły od chwili wyłogi kołnierza z odznakami kolejowymi: para strzępiastych skrzydełek, wplecionych w koło. Gdy konduktor uśmiechnięty ironicznie zabierał się już do wyjścia, nagle Szygoniowi wydało się, że twarz tę, wykrzywioną podobnym grymasem, już widział parę razy. Jakaś pasja poderwała go z miejsca i aa odchodnym rzucił mu przestrogę: - Panie skrzydlaty, uważaj na przeciąg! - Proszę być spokojnym, zamykam drzwi. - Uważaj pan na przeciąg - powtórzył uparcie - można czasem kark skręcić. Funkcjonariusz był już na korytarzu: - Wariat lub pijany - zauważył półgłosem i przeszedł do sąsiedniego wozu. Szygoń pozostał sam... Był w stadium jednej ze swych słynnych "ucieczek". Pewnego dnia, ni stąd, ni zowąd, znajdował się ten dziwny człowiek o kilkaset mil od rodzinnej Warszawy, gdzieś na drugim krańcu Europy, w Paryżu, w Londynie lub w jakiejś trzeciorzędnej mieścinie we Włoszech - budził się ku niezmiernemu swemu zdziwieniu w jakimś nieznanym hotelu, który oglądał po raz pierwszy w życiu. W jaki sposób dostawał się niespodzianie w obce sobie środowisko, nie umiał nigdy w takich razach wytłumaczyć. Wypytywana o to służba hotelowa mierzyła zwykle wysokiego jegomościa w żółtym płaszczu ciekawym, czasem ironicznym spojrzeniem i informowała go o rzeczywistym stanie rzeczy; oto przybył wczoraj wieczornym lub rannym pociągiem, zjadł kolację i zażądał pokoju. Raz jakiś dowcipny famulus zapytał go, czy też przypadkiem ma mu przypomnieć, pod jakim nazwiskiem zawitał. Złośliwe pytanie było zresztą całkiem uzasadnione: człowiek, który zapomniał, co się z nim działo dnia poprzedniego, może też nie wiedzieć, jak się nazywa. W każdym razie był w tych improwizowanych jazdach Tadeusza Szygonia pewien rys tajemniczy i nie wyjaśniony; ich bezcelowość, zupełna niepamięć zdarzeń ubiegłych, dziwna amnezja obejmująca wszystko, cokolwiek się stało od chwili wyjazdu aż do momentu przybycia w nieznaną stronę. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że przez cały ciąg podróży musiał Szygoń znajdować się w stanie patologicznym, prawdopodobnie półświadomym, a stąd niezupełnie poczytalnym. Po powrocie z każdej takiej awanturniczej wyprawy wszystko szło znów normalnym trybem - odwiedzał, jak dawniej, gorliwie kasyno, zgrywał się w brydża i robił słynne swoje zakłady podczas wyścigów konnych. Wszystko było po dawnemu zwyczajne, codzienne i przeciętne... Nagle pewnego poranku Szygoń znikał i przepadał znowu bez śladu... Przyczyna owych ucieczek pozostała nie wyjaśnioną. Zdaniem niektórych źródła należało szukać w żywiole atawistycznym, tkwiącym w naturze oryginała; w żyłach Szygonia płynęła podobno krew cygańska. Odziedziczył, zdaje się, po bujnych swych, wędrownych przodkach tęsknotę wieczystej włóczęgi, głodną wrażeń żądzę królów gościńca. Jako objaw wypływający wprost z tego "nomadyzmu" przytaczano fakt, że Szygoń nigdy nie mógł wytrzymać dłużej na jednym miejscu, lecz ciągle zmieniał mieszkanie, przeprowadzając się z jednej dzielnicy w drugą. Jakiekolwiek pobudki skłaniały dziwaka do romantycznych podróży bez określonego wyraźnie celu - on sam z pewnością nie pochwalał ich ex post po powrocie. W jakiś czas po tajemniczym zniknięciu wracał równie niespodzianie, zły, wyczerpany i ponury. Przez parę następnych dni zamykał się w domu unikając widocznie ludzi, przed którymi odczuwał wstyd i zakłopotanie. Jakaś ciemna moc wyrywała go z domu, pędziła na dworzec, pchała do wagonu - jakiś nieprzezwyciężony nakaz zmuszał do porzucenia nieraz wśród głębokiej nocy wygodnego posłania, wiódł jak skazańca przez labirynt ulic usuwając z drogi tysiące przeszkód, wsadzał do przedziału i wysyłał w szeroki świat. Następowała jazda przed siebie, po omacku, na chybił trafił, jakieś przystanki, przesiadania w nieokreślonym kierunku, a wreszcie postój w jakimś mieście, mieścinie lub wiosce, w jakimś kraju, pod jakimś niebem, nie wiadomo dlaczego tu właśnie, nie gdzie indziej - i wreszcie owo fatalne przebudzenie w obcej, cudzej okolicy... Szygoń nigdy nie przyjeżdżał na to samo miejsce: zawsze wyrzucał go pociąg gdzie indziej. Nigdy nie "budził się", to jest nie uświadamiał sobie bezcelowości tego, co czyni w czasie jazdy - pełnia władz psychicznych powracała dopiero po definitywnym opuszczeniu pociągu, i to zwykle po głębokim, pokrzepiającym śnie w przydrożnym zajeździe lub gospodzie... I w obecnej chwili był w stanie jakby zbliżonym do transu. Pociąg, który go wiózł, wyjechał wczoraj nad ranem z Paryża. Czy wsiadł doń w stolicy Francji, czy też na jakiej stacji po drodze - nie wiedział. Wyjechał skądś i zdążał dokądś - oto wszystko, co można było w tej sprawie powiedzieć... Poprawił się na poduszkach, wyciągnął nogi przed siebie i zapalił cygaro. Miał uczucie niesmaku, niemal wstrętu. Podobnych wrażeń doznawał zawsze na widok konduktora lub w ogóle któregoś z kolejarzy. Ci ludzie stali się symbolem pewnych braków czy niedoborów, ucieleśnieniem niedoskonałości, jakie widział w ustroju pociągu i ruchu kolejowym. Zdawał sobie aż nadto dokładnie sprawę, że gdyby nie ta smutna okoliczność, iż jest przykuty do ziemi i jej praw, wędrówki jego przybrałyby postać bez porównania bujniejszą i piękniejszą, porzucając utarty szablon i metodę. A właśnie pociąg, kolej i jej funkcjonariusze uosabiali dlań tę ciasną formułę, to błędne koło bez wyjścia, z którego on, człowiek, biedny syn ziemi, na próżno by usiłował się wyłamać. Dlatego pogardzał tymi ludźmi, czasem nienawidził ich nawet. Ta niechęć wzrastała w miarę powtarzania się fantastycznych "ucieczek", których się wstydził nie tyle z powodu ich bezcelowości, ile raczej dlatego, że były zakrojone na tak nędzną skalę. Podniecały to uczucie drobne zajścia i zatargi z władzami kolejowymi, nieuniknione ze względu na anormalny stan podróżnika. Na niektórych liniach służba zdawała się znać go już dobrze i nieraz podchwytywał w przelocie ironiczny uśmiech tragarza, konduktora lub urzędnika ruchu. Funkcjonariusz obsługujący wóz, którym obecnie jechał, wydał mu się szczególnie znajomy. I już nieraz przesunęła mu się przed roztargnionymi, zapatrzonymi w przestrzeń oczyma ta chuderlawa, ospowata twarz, rozjaśniająca się drwiącym uśmieszkiem na jego widok. Tak mu się przynajmniej zdawało... Zwłaszcza irytowały Szygonia kolejowe anonse, reklamy i mundury. Jakże śmiesznym był patos porozwieszanych po poczekalniach alegorii ruchu, jakże pretensjonalnym szeroki gest geniuszków pędu! Lecz najkomiczniejsze wrażenie sprawiały owe skrzydlate koła na czapkach i wyłogach urzędników. To mi dopiero rozmach co się zowie! To mi fantazja! Szygoniowi na widok tych odznak przychodziła nieraz szalona ochota zedrzeć je i zastąpić wizerunkiem psa kręcącego się za własnym ogonem... Cygaro żarzyło się powoli, rozpylając po przedziale obłoczki sinawego dymu. Z wolna ujmujące je palce rozkurczały się leniwo i wonne trabuco potoczyło się pod kanapkę, pryskając rakietą drobnych iskier: palacz zadrzemał... Puszczona świeżo w rury gorąca para zasepleniła cicho pod nogami i rozlała po coupe miłe, pokojowe ciepło. Jakiś komar spóźniony zanucił nikłą piosenkę, zatoczył parę nerwowych kręgów i skrył się w ciemny zaułek między wypuklinami pluszu. I znów tylko cichy pełgot palnika i miarowy łomot kół... O jakiejś godzinie Szygoń przebudził się. Potarł czoło, zmienił senną pozycję i spojrzał przytomnie po wagonie. Ku niemiłemu zdumieniu zauważył, że nie jest sam: miał towarzysza podróży. Naprzeciw, rozpostarty wygodnie na poduszkach, siedział jakiś urzędnik kolejowy i ćmił papierosa, puszczając impertynencko dym w jego stronę. Spod rozpiętej lekceważąco bluzy służbowej wyglądała aksamitna kamizelka, zupełnie jak u pewnego naczelnika stacji, z którym. Szygoń miał raz piekielną awanturę. Natomiast pod sztywnym kołnierzem z trzema gwiazdkami i parą skrzydlatych kółek owijała szyję czerwona jak krew chusta, zupełnie jak u bezczelnego konduktora, który drażnił go swym uśmieszkiem "Co u licha?! - pomyślał przypatrując się uważnie fizjonomii intruza. - Ależ to jest najwyraźniej obmierzła twarz konduktora! Te same zapadłe policzki głodomora, te same ślady po przebytej ospie. Ale skąd znów ta ranga i mundur naczelnika?" Tymczasem "intruz" znać zauważył zainteresowanie Współpasażera; wypuścił trąbkę dymu i strzepując lekko popiół z rękawa, przyłożył rękę do daszka czapki i pozdrowił ze słodziutkim uśmiechem: - Dobry wieczór! - Dobry wieczór - odpowiedział sucho. - Łaskawy pan z daleka? - Nie jestem w tej chwili nastrojony towarzysko. W ogóle lubię podróżować w milczeniu. Dlatego zwykle obieram samotny przedział i płacę za to gruby napiwek. Nie zrażony szorstką odprawą kolejarz uśmiechnął się błogo i ciągnął dalej z niewzruszonym spokojem: - Nic nie szkodzi. Powoli nabierze łaskawy pan rozmachu. Kwestia wprawy i nawyku. Samotność, wiadomo, jest złym towarzyszem. Człowiek jest bydlęciem społecznym - zoon politikon - czyż nieprawda? - Jeśli pan zalicza się dobrowolnie do kategorii bydlątek - nie mam osobiście nic przeciwko temu. Ja jestem tylko człowiekiem. - All right! - zaopiniował urzędnik. - A widzi łaskawy pan, jak mu się język rozwiązał. Nie jest tak źle, jak by się na pozór zdawało. Owszem, posiada pan duży talent konwersacyjny, zwłaszcza w kierunku parowania pytań. Pomału wyrobimy się. No, no - pójdzie jakoś, pójdzie... - dorzucił protekcjonalnie. Szygoń zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy i poprzez szpary między powiekami studiował natręta. - O ile się nie mylę, jesteśmy starzy znajomi. Widywaliśmy się już parę razy w życiu - po chwili milczenia nawiązał rozmowę niezmordowany kolejarz. Opór Szygonia powoli topniał. Bezczelność tego człowieka, który pozwalał się znieważać bezkarnie bez powodu, rozbrajała. Zrodziła się ciekawość poznania, z kim się właściwie miało do czynienia. - Możliwe - odchrząknął. - Tylko zdaje mi się, nosił pan do niedawna jeszcze inny mundur. W postaci kolejarza zaszła w tej chwili zagadkowa metamorfoza. Momentalnie zniknęła gdzieś urzędnicza bluza ze świecącymi złotym szychem gwiazdkami, zniknęła czerwona czapka ruchu i zamiast uprzejmie uśmiechniętego "naczelnika" siedział naprzeciw zgarbiony, wymięty i szyderczy konduktor wagonu w wytartym płaszczu, z nieodstępnym bukietem latarki przypiętym do piersi. Szygoń przetarł oczy, mimo woli czyniąc gest odpychający: - Przemienienie Pańskie? Tfy! Czary czy diasek?! Lecz już pochylał się ku niemu z przeciwnej strony uprzejmy "naczelnik", zbrojny we wszystkie oznaki swego urzędu. Konduktor wśliznął się gdzieś bez śladu pod mundur przełożonego - Ach, tak - mówił swobodnie, jak gdyby nigdy nic - awansowałem. - Gratuluję - bąknął Szygoń wpatrzony osłupiałym wzrokiem w transformistę. - Tak, tak - gawędził tamten - tam "w górze" umieją cenić energię i sprężystość. Poznali się na człowieku: zostałem naczelnikiem. Kolejka, panie łaskawy, wielka rzecz. Warto służyć i wyładowywać siłę. Czynnik cywilizacyjny! Lotna pośredniczka narodów, wymiany kultur! Pęd, panie kochany, pęd i ruch! Szygoń wydął pogardliwie wargi. - Pan naczelnik - podkreślił z przekąsem - żartuje. Co za ruch? W dzisiejszych warunkach, przy udoskonalonej technice, bierze pierwszorzędny parowóz, tak zwany Express-Pacifique w Ameryce, dwieście kilometrów na godzinę; - przyjmijmy z biegiem czasu, w miarę dalszych postępów, dwieście pięćdziesiąt kilometrów, choćby trzysta kilometrów - cóż stąd? Patrzmy na efekt końcowy; mimo wszystko nie wychylamy się ani na milimetr poza obręb ziemi. Naczelnik uśmiechał się nie przekonany: - Czegóż pan chce więcej? Piękna chyżość! Dwieście kilometrów na godzinę! Niech żyje kolej! - Pan oszalał? - zapytał wściekły już Szygoń. - Bynajmniej. Wzniosłem tylko okrzyk na cześć naszej skrzydlatej patronki. Cóż łaskawy pan może jej przeciwstawić? - Choćbyście osiągnęli rekord czterystu kilometrów na godzinę - czym to wszystko wobec wielkiego ruchu? - Ile? - intruz nastawił uszu. - Niedobrze zrozumiałem. Wielki ruch? - Czym są wasze jazdy choćby z największą przypuszczalnie chyżością, choćby na najdalej rozpiętych liniach wobec wielkiego ruchu i wobec faktu, że ostatecznie mimo wszystko zostajecie na ziemi. Choćbyście wynaleźli pociąg piekielny, który by w jednej godzinie objechał całą kulę ziemską, ostatecznie wrócicie do punktu, z którego wyjechał: jesteście przykuci do ziemi. - Che, che! - szydził kolejarz - kochany pan zapewne poeta. Wolne żarty. - W czym wpłynie choćby zawrotna, bajeczna chyżość ziemskiego pociągu na wielki ruch i na jego efekt? - Che, che, che! - beczał rozbawiony naczelnik. - W niczym! - krzyknął Szygoń. - Ani o cal nie zmieni jego wielkiej drogi, ani na milimetr nie przesunie jego kosmicznych szlaków. Jedziemy na toczącej się w przestrzeni kuli. - Jak mucha na gumowym baloniku. Che, che, che! Co za myśli, co za koncepty! Z kochanego pana pierwszorzędny causeur humorysta. - Pański nędzny pociąg, pańska mrówcza, chuderlawa kolej w swym największym, najśmielszym, jak się panu podobało nazwać, "pędzie" podlega - uważa pan - wyraźnie podkreślam - dosłownie "podlega" równocześnie dwudziestu blisko najrozmaitszym ruchom, z których każdy w swym efekcie jest bez porównania silniejszy, bezwzględnie mocniejszy od jej miniaturowego rozmachu. - Hm... zajmujące, arcyciekawe! - drwił nieubłagany przeciwnik. - Dwadzieścia blisko ruchów! Pi, pi - pokaźna liczba. - Pomijam już uboczne, o których się zapewne żadnemu kolejarzowi nie śniło, a przypomnę zasadnicze, podstawowe, znane każdemu uczniakowi. - Pociąg pędzący z największą furią z A do B musi równocześnie z ziemią odbyć pełny ruch obrotowy z zachodu na wschód około jej osi w przeciągu jednej doby... - Che, che, che! Nowiny, nowiny... - Równocześnie wiruje wraz z całym globem dookoła słońca... - Jak ćma dookoła lampy... - Oszczędź mi pan swych dowcipów! Nieciekawe. Lecz na tym nie koniec. Wraz z ziemią i słońcem dąży po linii eliptycznej ku jakiemuś nieznanemu punktowi w przestworzach, znajdującemu się w stronie konstelacji Herkulesa względnie Centaura. - Filologia na usługach astronomii. Parbleu! Tęgo! - Głupiś, mój kochany! Przejdźmy do ruchów ubocznych. Słyszałeś coś kiedyś o ruchu precesyjnym ziemi? - Może i słyszałem. Lecz cóż nas to wszystko obchodzi? Niech żyje ruch kolejowy! Szygoń wpadł w pasję. Podniósł ciężką swą jak młot rękę i spuścił gwałtownie na głowę kpiarza. Lecz ramię przecięło tylko powietrze: intruz znikł gdzieś jak kamfora; miejsce naprzeciw nagle opustoszało. - Che, che, che! - zarechotało coś w drugim kącie przedziału. Szygoń odwrócił się i spostrzegł "naczelnika" siedzącego w kucki między oparciem a siatką; skurczył się jakoś ogromnie i wyglądał na karzełka. - Che, che, che! A co? Będziemy grzeczni na przyszłość? Chcesz ze mną dalej gadać, to zachowuj się przyzwoicie. Inaczej nie zlezę. Pięść, mój kochany, to za ordynarny argument. - Dla tępych osobników jedyny; innymi nie przekonasz. - Słuchałem - cedził tamten wracając na dawne miejsce - słuchałem cierpliwie przez kwadrans z górą pańskich utopijnych wywodów; posłuchajże teraz trochę i mnie. - Utopijnych?! - zawarczał Szygoń. - Wymienione przeze mnie ruchy są więc fikcją? - Nie zaprzeczam ich istnieniu. Lecz cóż mnie one obchodzić mogą? Liczę się tylko z chyżością mojego pociągu. Dla mnie miarodajnym jest tylko ruch parowozu. Co mnie to może obchodzić, o jaki kawałek naprzód posunąłem się równocześnie w przestworzach międzygwiezdnych? Należy być praktycznym: jestem pozytywistą, mój panie. - Argumentacja godna stołowej nogi. Musisz mieć sen zdrowy, panie naczelniku? - Dziękuję, owszem. Pan Bóg łaskaw - sypiam jak suseł - Naturalnie. Łatwo było się domyślić. Takich jak ty nie dręczy demon ruchu. - Che, che, che! Demon ruchu! Otóż i wpadliśmy w sedno sprawy! Potrąciłeś o mój rentowny pomysł - właściwie, prawdę mówiąc - nie mój, tylko zamówiony przeze mnie u pewnego malarza dla naszej stacji. - Rentowny pomysł? Zamówiony? No tak, chodzi o świeżo wydany prospekt na parę świeżo zbudowanych odnóg kolejowych, tak zwanych Vergnügungsbahnlinien. Uważasz - rodzaj reklamy czy anonsu, który by zachęcił publikę do używania tych nowych dróg komunikacyjnych. Otóż potrzebna była jakaś winieta, jakiś bohomaz, niby alegoria, niby symbol. - Ruchu?! - Szygoń pobladł. - Właśnie. Owóż wspomniany pan wymalował bajeczną figurę - imponujący symbol, który w mig rozchwytały mi poczekalnie wszystkich stacji nie tylko w kraju, lecz i za granicą. A że postarałem się o patent i prawa niby autorskie zastrzegłem sobie z góry, więc zarobiło się nieźle. Szygoń dźwignął się z poduszek i wyprostował w całej swej imponującej wysokości. - A w jakąż postać, jeśli wolno wiedzieć, przyoblekliście wasz symbol? - zasyczał zdławionym, nie swoim głosem. - Che, che, che! W postać geniusza ruchu. Olbrzymi, śniady młodzieniec, ważący się na kruczych, potwornie rozpiętych skrzydłach, opasany wirami kręcących się w opętańczym tańcu światów - demon międzyplanetarnej wichury, śródgwiezdnej zamieci księżyców, cudnej, obłąkańczej gonitwy komet... - Łżesz! - ryknął rzucając się ku niemu Szygoń. - Łżesz jak pies. "Naczelnik" zwinął się w trąbkę, zdrobniał jakoś, zmalał i wsiąknął w dziurkę od klucza. Lecz niemal w tejże chwili odsunęły się drzwi przedziału i znikający natręt zlał się z postacią konduktora, który ukazał się w progu. Funkcjonariusz zmierzył złośliwym spojrzeniem wzburzonego pasażera i podał mu bilet: - Proszę, bilet już gotowy; cena wraz z karą dwieście franków. Lecz uśmiech przyniósł mu zgubę. Zanim zdołał zorientować się, jakieś ramię mocne jak przeznaczenie chwyciło go za pierś i wciągnęło do wnętrza. Rozległ się rozpaczliwy krzyk o pomoc, potem trzask kruszonej kości i zapadła głucha cisza. Po chwili duży cień przesunął się po oknach samotnego korytarza - przemknął między ścianą wozu a przedziałami i zniknął u wylotu wagonu. Ktoś otworzył drzwi na platformę i szarpnął sygnał alarmowy. Pociąg zaczął raptownie zwalniać... Ciemna postać zbiegła po schodach, pochyliła się w kierunku ruchu i jednym susem runęła między modrzejące w świetle brzasku przydrożne zarośla... Pociąg stanął. Zaniepokojona służba długo szukała sprawcy alarmu; nie wiedziano, z którego wagonu wyszedł sygnał. Wreszcie konduktorzy zauważyli brak jednego z kolegów. - Wóz Nr 532! - Wpadli na korytarz, zaczęli przeszukiwać klasy. Zastali puste. Na koniec w przedziale pierwszym na kraju znaleźli zwłoki nieszczęśliwej ofiary. Jakaś tytaniczna siła wykręciła mu głowę w tak piekielny sposób, że oczyma wyszłymi z orbit spoglądał na własne plecy. W ściętych białkach zagrało poranne słońce okrutnym uśmiechem... Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Demon ruchu